J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Characters
Characters 'J.A.K.Q.' '"We are the J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai!"' (Ware ra Jakka Dengekitai!) J.A.K.Q. (pronounced "Jacker") is the codename for ISSIS’ secret "Blitzkrieg Squad" which was setup to combat the cyborg assassins of Crime. The J.A.K.Q. project was the brainchild of Kujirai Daisuke, a brilliant engineer and bionics specialist who was the Tokyo ISSIS branch commander. When called upon to enter battle, each member would enter a Kyouka Capsule, an external chamber which sprayed each member with particles that would transform into their respective costumes. *'Gorou Sakurai' (桜井五郎''Sakurai Gorō''?)/'Spade Ace' (スペードエース''Supēdo Ēsu''?): A Japanese pentathlon athlete and Olympic Gold Medalist. In addition to being a champion in Karate, Archery and Judo, he was also a skilled equestrian and all around top athlete. Originally turned down Joker’s offer to join JAKQ, but later had a change of heart when he was save Karen Mizuki. He had a romantic involvement with Karen towards the end of the series. His bionic enhancements allowed him to manipulate Atomic Energy in a wide variety of ways. Using these energies, Sakurai is able to see through walls and other barriers using his X-ray vision (Chu Seishi Neutron Scope) and to move at super speed by activating his “Kosouku Acceleration Switch”. Sakurai is also able to hear sounds at a distance at superhuman levels using his “Enkaku Shuon Souchi Sound Device”. As Spade Ace, Sakurai wields a number of specially designed weapons, chief among which is his “Spade Arts” power bow. With the Spade Art, Sakurai is able to shoot “atomic charged” arrows which can puncture and bore through most substances. The Spade Arts bow can also be converted into a whip which can bind an opponent. Sakurai is a born leader and uses his abilities to seek out the weak points of his enemies. His atomic based powers also give him incredible power when kicking and striking his opponents. He appeared in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai along with the 24 Red Rangers, introduced to help inspire the Gaoranger team. Spade Ace is so far the only Red Ranger of the Super Sentai series who stepped aside as field leader of his team. *'Ryu Higashi' (東竜''Higashi Ryū''?)/'Dia Jack' (ダイヤジャック''Daiya Jakku''?): A former Welter Weight Boxing Champion of Japan. He was falsely accused of murder by greedy boxing promoters in Las Vegas when he refused to rig a Championship fight. He was intercepted by Joker when he was being extradited to Japan for prosecution. Joker offered him the choice of working for ISSIS as part of JAKQ or serving his prison sentence. Higashi reluctantly accepted Joker’s offer albeit with reservations. His bionic enhancements allowed him to manipulate electric currents. From his right second finger he is able to pull out his “Eleki Cutter” Cutter which he can use to cut through dense objects. From his left ring finger he is able to pull out his “Dia Laser” which can fire a laser beam that can shear through most materials. As Dia Jack, Higashi wields the powerful “Dia Sword” which he can imbue with his electrical powers to strike with deadly effect. The sword can slash and cut through solid steel and other dense metals. It can also be used to focus and fire electrical bolts of energy. Higashi is a rough and gruff individual who is at times very head strong. A bit of a loner, he does tend to prefer working alone. Continues to keep in touch with his former boxing partners. Higashi loves jazz music and fast cars. *'Karen Mizuki' (カレン水木''Karen Mizuki''?)/'Heart Queen' (ハートクイン''Hāto Kuin''?) A half Japanese/half Caucasian former Japanese Policewoman. She was assigned to investigating illegal drug/narcotics trafficking routes into Japan. During her investigations, Karen uncovered that Crime controlled a majority of these routes and was going to assist ISSIS in destroying these routes. Crime attempted to kill Karen by arranging a fatal car accident. Miraculously, Karen survived the accident but lost her right arm. Her father, a fellow police officer, was also killed in the crash. Enraged and seeking revenge, Karen willingly accepted Joker’s offer to undergo his bionic process and join JAKQ. Fell in love with Gorou towards the end of the series. Her bionic enhancements allowed her to control magnetism. Her magnetic based powers, which she dubbed her “Heart Cute Jiki Power” (Heart Cute Magnet Power) allowed her to attract and repel metallic objects at will. She often used her powers to literally stop bullets in mid-air. Her powers can be further augmented by using her Q-shaped ”Heart Cute” weapon. Using the Heart Cute, Karen is able to send out waves of magnetic/kinetic energy that can bowl over opponents or force them into erratic behaviors (which she gleefully enjoys and asks afterwards "Do you want another?" (もう一つ、いかがですか''"Mō hitotsu, ikaga desu ka?"?)). The Heart Cute can also be used as a blunt impact weapon which she uses to strike opponents. From her right index finger she is able to pull out her “Magnetic Counter” which can send out a magnetic detection pulse which she can then use to pinpoint and identify objects (both metal and organic) in a way similar to radar. Karen is a skilled martial artist and is proficient in a number of fighting methods. For a time she was part of the Kono Karate School where she befriended Kono Natsuko (Shihomi Etsuko) who was also a skilled martial artist. Karen has a flair for fashion and often sported tight red leather ‘hot pants’ and red long boots. *'Bunta Daichi''' (大地文太''Daichi Bunta''?)/'Clover (Club) King' (クローバーキング''Kurōbā Kingu''?) A oceanographer who died of oxygen deprivation in a freak submarine accident. Years earlier his beloved younger sister Nami died in an airplane crash. Daichi’s body was cryogenically sustained in a medical facility for research until Joker found him. Using bionic technology Joker was able to revive Daichi as a cyborg. His bionic enhancements allowed him to manipulate gravitational forces. By increasing his body’s weight and density Daichi is able gain superhuman strength. With his power cycling in the range of 700 horsepower, he is able to use his “Juroku Energy” (Superpower Energy) to punch and kick opponents with devastating effect. Daichi can throw opponents across great distances with his “Juroku Nage” (Power Throw) and can take down dozens of opponents with his flying jump attack (“King Juroku Press” ). His left hand can be converted into his “Club Megaton” weapon. His Club Megaton can become a ball and chain which can be used to strike and hit enemies as well as bind them. *'Sokichi Banba' (番場壮吉''Banba Sōkichi''?)/'Big One' (ビッグワン''Biggu Wan''?): A flamboyant playboy and master of disguise. He is the ISSIS officer who was called in to take over operations in Tokyo for Joker. Helped Joker implement the JAKQ project. He is himself a cyborg and is in fact considered the ultimate “super cyborg” for his bionic implants allowed him to harness and manipulate all four cosmic powers (atomic, magnetic, electric and gravity). His nickname was the “Shiroi Chojin” (The White Flying Ace). Can direct his powers to perform a variety of incredible feats including flying, superhuman strength and super speed. Banba wields a fighting baton called the “Big Baton” which he can use to strike and hit opponents with great force and impact. He is a cool-headed leader and masterful tactician who can come up with the most brilliant of battle plans to defeat Crime’s cyborgs. Soukichi can transform at will without the use of the Kyouka Capsules, instead taking a sniff out of a magic red rose, then leaping and transforming in mid-air. 24 years after the fall of CRIME, he returned in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai as the leader of the "Dream Sentai" team. He usually does not shout a 'henshin' phrase, but did shout "Big One!" in''Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai''. He also used "Big Finish" which is a spectrum slash with the Big Baton. 'ISSIS' Based in New York, ISSIS (International Science Special Investigation Squad Kagaku Tokusou Tai) was organized by INTERPOL to combat the international threat of Crime across the globe. The Tokyo ISSIS branch is commanded by Kujirai Daisuke (code named Joker), a brilliant bionics specialist and engineer. It was he who initiated the JAKQ project and recruited the various team members. He was a married man and is known to have had a young daughter. He was later tasked to head ISSIS’ advanced engineering branch and was replaced by the flamboyant Banba Soukichi (AKA Big One). ISSIS’ Tokyo headquarters is located in a towering skyscraper in the heart of Shinjuku. ISSIS utilizes its own army of blue uniformed military troops to assist JAKQ when needed. Only a handful of ISSIS Agents are identified, among them Agent 7 (Hayashi Keiko), Agent 8 (Yamamoto Junko), Agent 9 (Iijima Yoshiko), and Agent 10 who all assisted JAKQ at various times. Another notable member of ISSIS is Hime Tamasaburou, a somewhat dimwitted and clumsy low level agent. Masquerades as a ramen takeout cook and carrier. Unfortunately, he gets in the way more than helps out. Lastly ISSIS Tokyo’s mascot was a talking hamster which Kujirai kept as a pet. It was enhanced using bionic technology. *'Joker' (1-22, 35-JAKQ vs Goranger): Real name: Commander Daisuke Kujirai. He recruits four youths whom he sees as the perfect candidates for this project. Altering their physical bodies with bionic enhancements and empowering them with energy manipulation devices, the four test subjects become the super cyborg team, codenamed “JAKQ”. Villians 'Criminal Organization Crime' Criminal Organization Crime (犯罪組織クライム Hanzai Soshiki Kuraimu?), headed by the mysterious Iron Claw, the global criminal empire known simply as “Crime” sought to become the world’s premier crime family. With a network of wealthy and influential sympathizers and employing an army of faceless, leather- masked thugs (Crimers) and cyborg/robot assassins, Crime launched a number of spectacular and elaborate schemes to loot, kill, plunder and obtain absolute power. It is later revealed that Crime was in fact a cover organization for the alien entity simply called “Shine” who had sought to conquer the world. *'Boss Iron Claw' (首領アイアンクロー''Shuryō Aian Kurō''?) - An oddly dressed figurehead and “God Father” of the Crime organization. Nothing is known about him including his nationality. Iron Claw, while appearing human was later revealed to be a cyborg much like JAKQ and Big One. His right hand was a powerful “Iron Claw” which could fire talon-like missiles. It could also detach from Iron Claw’s body to attack enemies independently. Iron Claw was a master of disguises and often masqueraded himself in a number of disguises (both male and female). He was a longtime rival of Big One and the pair have clashed at various times in the past. Iron Claw’s ultimate fighting form was a full “silver colored” super cyborg, "Warrior Iron Claw". He was defeated as such by the Big Bomber in the final battle of the series, but returned very much alive in JAKQ vs. Goranger. There, he planned to bomb seven countries (the United States, the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, France, the United Kingdom, West Germany, and Japan) and go out into space until the peace on Earth was settled—then, he would have become "King of the Solar System". The Gorangers and JAKQ crushed his plans when Big One gave Spade Ace a device which would set off a rocket claw that Big One had switched with Iron Claw before transforming. The claw pressed the "Detonate" button and the City-Buster bombs destroyed the craft that Iron Claw was in, taking Iron Claw himself with it. *'Shine' (シャイン''Shain''?) - He is revealed to be the real mastermind behind Crime. An “A.I.” (Artificial Intelligence) entity who is said to have come from the 2nd Star of the “Shine” Galaxy. Attempted to use Crime to takeover the Earth. Created the super cyborg Great King Icarus (イカルス大王''Ikarusu Daiō''?) to take control of Crime from Iron Claw and to battle JAKQ. Was later driven from Earth by JAKQ and Iron Claw. *'Crime Big Four' (クライム四天王''Kuraimu Shiten'ō''?) - A quartet of ruthless mercenaries and despots who joined forces to wreak havoc across the globe. Independent of Crime, they none-the-less joined forces with Iron Claw in a grand scheme to destroy Tokyo. The Big Four’s headquarters was a gigantic flying saucer (UFO) which could fly undetected around the world. The various Big Four commanded their own armies of followers including remnants of the splintered “Black Cross” army that battled Go-Ranger (Himitsu Sentai Go Ranger; Toei, 1975). In fact, Go Ranger member Peggy Matsuyama (AKA Momo Ranger) had been tracking the whereabouts of the villains for a while. The Big Four had battled with other Toei heroes across the globe including Kamen Rider V3, Kikaider and Kamen Rider Amazon. The Big Four is composed of the following rogues gallery of villains: **'Baron Iron Mask' (鉄面男爵''Tetsu Men Danshaku''?) - An iron masked despot who had been terrorizing the European continent. Fought Kamen Rider V3 offscreen. Leads his own specialized troopers he calls his “Tetsu Men Gundan” (Iron Mask Battalion). Carries a heavy iron shield and battle spear which he can hurl with devastating skill. Also carries a blowgun which he can use to fire poison darts. **'General Sahara' (サハラ将軍''Sahara Shōgun''?) - African conqueror who once battled the Go Ranger in Africa. A master swordsman and strategist, he is both ruthless and cruel in battle. **'Captain UFO' (UFO船長''Yūfo Senchō''?) - Fought Kamen Rider Amazon offscreen. While comical looking, Captain UFO is none-the-less a brilliant criminal mastermind who commands the UFO command ship that the Shi Ten Oh use to travel the world. **'Hell Boxer' (地獄拳士''Jigoku Kenshi''?) - A terrifying tyrant from Mongolia who uses his hideous skull adorned armor to strike fear in his foes. Fought Kikaider offscreen. A savage and fierce warrior, he wields an iron ball and chain to crush and kill his opponents. *'CRIME Monsters:' There were two sets of monsters: Kikai Kaibutsu (Machine Monsters) and Invader Robots. **'Mechanical Monsters (episodes 1-22)' ***Episode 01: Devil Killer- Special weapons: (Throwing stars formed from a gear) Found in a crate. Then terrorized and stole a crate. Fought J.A.K.Q. after J.A.K.Q. set a roadblock. Then killed by J.A.K.Q. ***Episode 02: Devil Drill- Special weapons: (Telekynetic (controlling Aces bow) and Drill bomb) Helped trapped Jack at first. Fought Ace first and then killed by J.A.K.Q. ***Episode 03: Devil Mite- Special weapons: (Dynamite bomb) First killed Hayato (Natsuki's younger brother and they are friends of Karen) by a detonation (inside Hayato's Chest). Trapped Karen and Natsuki in a cave. Then killed by J.A.K.Q., after Queen's escape. ***Episode 04: Devil Gun- Special Weapons: (Bullets from his head) Kill a family the King meet just moments before the family flew in a plane, the plane was shot down mid-flight. Devil Gun played "Cat and Mouse" with King, Queen and Jack. Fought J.A.K.Q. after J.A.K.Q. set a roadblock. Fought King at first then the squad killed him off. ***Episode 05: Devil Wrestler- Special Weapons: (Spiked club for arms) First to fight Ace. Stopped from attacking Ace by the rest of the squad. J.A.K.Q. squad forced to retreat after the battle. Second fight with Ace quickly stopped by the rest of the squad. Third fight with Ace was Devil Wrestler last fight, by being finished by the whole squad just moments later. ***Episode 06: Devil Amazon ***Episode 07: Devil Electric ***Episode 08: Devil Flower ***Episode 09: Devil Spider ***Episode 10: Devil Cane ***Episode 11: Devil Gang ***Episode 12: Devil Sphinx ***Episode 13: Devil Goo ***Episode 14: Devil Wolf ***Episode 15: Devil Mummy ***Episode 16: Devil Ball ***Episode 17: Devil Devil ***Episode 18: Devil Fishing ***Episode 19: Devil Athletic ***Episode 20: Devil BEM ***Episode 21: Devil Batter ***Episode 22: Devil Scrap **Invader Robots (episodes 23-35) ***Episode 23: Atomic Witch ***Episode 24: Hell's Angel ***Episode 25: General Antongam ***Episode 26: Captain Ghost ***Episode 27: Fuehrer Crocodile ***Episode 28: Tentacles Lay Priest ***Episode 29: Chief Mantis ***Episode 30: Great Priest Cobra ***Episode 31: Shachira Khan ***Episode 32: Battalion Leader Chameleon ***Episode 33: Admiral Buffalo ***Episode 34: Great King Icarus ***Episode 35: Warrior Iron Claw